Fanning the Flame
by Prpl Grl
Summary: Two zanpakuto learn to deal with more than what Muramasa said he awakened within them. Oneshot, Language, Yaoi !Mature Audiences ONLY!


WARNING!! This story contains graphic male/male sex; if you don't like this type of thing, no one's forcing you to read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; I make no money from writing this.

Fanning the Flame

A soft moan escaped his lips, the only sound in the quiet room as he slowly raised his hands to run across the other's bare torso. He shivered pleasantly at the coolness of the skin beneath his fingers, his own body much warmer than he would have liked. It was probably why they were drawn to each other; one wanting to be cooled off while the other searched for a small amount of heat.

He moaned again, voice loudening slightly when cold hands landed upon his bared back, arms circling him as his fingers began to slowly trail over the flesh beneath them. How he needed this; his body trembled with long suppressed lust, a flame within his being that refused to be put out. He leaned closer to place gentle, warm kisses along the other's neck, smiling to himself as soft, appreciative sounds reached his ears. They'd been together like this enough times by now for each other to remember those special spots, which only served to escalate the need within, something they both felt.

At first, neither had really understood all that had been awakened. Muramasa had indeed brought them away from their masters, told them to follow their instincts, and they had obeyed, although for a very short time. They had been some of the first to realize that they did not want to betray the shinigami who wielded them. Once the spell Muramasa had them under was broken, they as zanpakuto knew their purpose was to fallow their masters, but remaining in a physical form that was not a blade had them quickly realizing all that Muramasa had actually awakened.

For a while, the burning urge felt was simply repressed; it was not a proper thing for a zanpakuto to be wanting, although some of the females would have disagreed. It did not take long for the lustful flame to grow and become more imperative, and it got to a point where it could no longer be ignored. That's how this whole thing started.

Senbonzakura gasped as a cold, ice-covered hand ran carefully down his back to cup his ass, gently squeezing the flesh and leaving a trail of water in its wake. He responded by kissing down the cold skin beneath his lips, his hot tongue darting out from his mouth to slowly lick an already perked, cool nipple, the other's breath hitching at the contact.

Warm hands continued to slide over delectably cold flesh, lightly tickling sides and feeling a muscular abdomen. How the sixth captain's zanpakuto loved this man's body…. Moving his mouth to the neglected nub, Senbonzakura's hands reached even lower, another tremble rippling through his body as he grasped onto hardened flesh, causing a loud moan to come from his lover.

Giving the nipple within his mouth a gentle bite, the cherry blossom spirit pulled his lips away to gaze down at the cock within his hands. It always amazed him; the other was cold everywhere, and he greatly enjoyed that aspect of the other zanpakuto, but his cock when erect was hot to the touch. It was so fucking erotic to Senbonzakura; he loved cooling his overheated hands on the other's body before heating them once more by gripping his lover's most sensitive area. Another shiver ran down his spine as he stroked the hardened flesh slowly.

A surprised gasp left him when the other zanpakuto released a very quiet growl, practically pouncing the cherry blossom wielder onto his back; cold lips and teeth attacking his warm and oversensitive neck.

"Ah!" Senbonzakura arched into the slightly larger body atop his, loving the cool skin against his own, rubbing his much too hot and hard cock along his lover's. He groaned at the sensation, his hands coming up to tangle into long, teal tresses, the rational part of his mind pushing through the lustful fog, suggesting to take the other's lead; they did not have a lot of time.

Gently pulling on the soft hair in his grip, his lover raised his head and Senbonzakura gazed into dilated grey eyes, smiling at the need he saw within them. "Hyourinmaru-san," he whispered quietly, spreading his legs and rocking his hips slowly.

The ice wielder nodded once before leaning down to capture Senbonzakura's warm lips with his own cold ones, almost stealing his breath away as one icy hand moved to be between his lover's spread legs.

Senbonzakura hissed and moaned against Hyourinmaru's mouth, a single cold finger easing into his body. It was frigid, but he loved it; the fire within burned hotter than ever and the ice wielding zanpakuto was the perfect candidate to fan the flame.

The cherry blossom sword knew there was more to it, though; he was not ignorant of his feelings. It had been a completely new experience for him, but after a lot of reflecting he realized his attraction to Hyourinmaru. The other was handsome, quiet, and smart, all characteristics Senbonzakura knew he had as well and he found that he liked those qualities in the ice wielder, and the feeling seemed to be mutual.

Hyourinmaru had actually come to the cherry blossom zanpakuto and his master on his own a few times, attempting to get away from Haineko or Tobiume, usually both. The time they had spent together had always been pleasant and Senbonzakura wondered if it was fate that had made them what they currently were.

When the lustful need had become too much to contain, they had naturally sought each other out in secret; both ashamed to even be feeling such a thing to tell their masters, and coupled almost as soon as they had seen each other. The cherry blossom wielder could not deny how much he savored the other zanpakuto's body; how the ice upon his hands only went up to his elbows to show lean and lightly sculpted muscles. The blue ice on his feet covered his calves, stopping at his knees and exposing strong thighs. Senbonzakura would find himself staring at the delectable sight for long minutes and absolutely loving the way Hyourinmaru's tail would twitch slightly as he did, as if in embarrassment.

Another moan slipped passed his lips, the ice dragon slipping another ice-covered finger into his entrance, stretching him gently, the ice melting and providing the perfect amount of lubrication.

Senbonzakura's grip within his lover's teal tresses tightened as he pulled his lover's head down to kiss him harshly. He gasped when a cold tongue brushed over then slipped passed his warm lips to plunder his mouth. The cherry blossom wielder groaned in appreciation and arched into Hyourinmaru's body once more, hips trying to thrust with the fingers gliding in and out of his body. He was more than ready; the fire in his abdomen was becoming too hot and he felt as if he was being burned alive.

Hyourinmaru removed his fingers and raised himself to hover above the cherry blossom wielder, pulling his mouth away a bit reluctantly.

Senbonzakura panted softly, spreading his legs a bit wider, hands gently gripping his lover's cool shoulders as he stared at the man over him. Grey eyes were glazed with pure lust, his cheeks flushed, lips slightly swollen and parted as quiet gasps left him, and his face was framed beautifully by locks of teal. Senbonzakura had never seen anything more gorgeous before and he let himself enjoy it for a few moments.

"Senbonzakura-san?" the ice wielder whispered, a cold hand cupping his hot cheek, causing the cherry blossom zanpakuto to shiver again.

He swallowed thickly before answering just as quietly, "Do it, Hyourinmaru-san."

His lover nodded and positioned himself, grey eyes not leaving the man's face beneath him as he slowly penetrated Senbonzakura's body.

Senbonzakura gasped sharply and wrapped his arms around the ice wielder's shoulders, head falling back as delicious pleasure rippled up his body. He wasn't sure he could ever completely describe the feeling of being filled by the other zanpakuto; it was simply too exquisite to be put to words. Even the slight burning at being stretched so much was so very welcome to him.

He shuddered again once his lover was completely sheathed within him and paused, holding completely still and waiting for Senbonzakura to have him continue.

Senbonzakura took several deep breaths, turning his head away and biting his lip; it was all he could do to not cum right then. Hyourinmaru took the opportunity to latch on to the neck exposed before him and the cherry blossom wielder moaned when cold lips and tongue attacked his heated flesh.

"Ah…Hyourinmaru-san…please…." He panted and wiggled his hips, indicating to his lover that he was ready. Another louder moan slipped passed his parted lips as Hyourinmaru slid halfway out and slowly returned, keeping the pace easy at first, being careful not to hurt the one beneath him.

Senbonzakura knew he should have been insulted and irritated by that; he could not be so easily injured, but he just couldn't bring himself to feel that way. In fact, it warmed some part of his soul, deep down, and only made him smile.

A strangled sob left him when Hyourinmaru started thrusting faster, hitting that spot within his body that seemed to be the source of the burning flame. He arched his back, rubbing his overheated body against the cool one above him, trying to keep his hips in time with his lover's thrusts, and trembled in pure arousal when that icy tail curled around his leg. The lustful fog in his mind increased, blocking out everything that was not the ice wielder's movements and touch. Senbonzakura could hear his own voice shamelessly moaning and crying out to his lover, begging to be taken faster and harder, murmuring praises and gripping cool flesh tightly beneath his fingers.

It felt so _good_ to be able to let go so completely.

Senbonzakura could almost feel his natural barriers crumble, not caring anymore if anybody found them. A small part wished someone would, then perhaps he'd be more comfortable in telling his master this feeling he had, telling everybody that he did feel more than they thought zanpakutos should, say that he could love…and maybe that he was _in_ love.

His dark eyes opened to gaze at his lover's face; grey orbs still staring down at him, his cheeks flushed a bit more than earlier, and locks of teal were beginning to cling to his forehead. '_Simply gorgeous._' Senbonzakura could feel that bundle of _warm-fuzziness_, for he truly did not know how else to describe it, grow as he continued to look at the man still thrusting into him. From talks with his master, he recognized this feeling as love; his master had said it was a feeling that could be quite difficult to describe.

He also mentioned how hard it could be to voice that feeling aloud. Senbonzakura was beginning to understand that part, too.

He cried out on a particularly hard thrust, his orgasm slowly creeping up from the depths within his abdomen, increasing the flame.

'_I love him,_' Senbonzakura's mind whispered as his body trembled. '_I love him._'

"Love who?" Hyourinmaru asked suddenly, slowing his pace again and gazing at his lover with curiosity shimmering within his eyes.

Senbonzakura flinched slightly, not exactly sure on how he could have let the small thought slip passed his lips. He swallowed and gently cupped the other zanpakuto's cheek, locking gazes with those beautiful grey orbs. "I-I love you, Hyourinmaru-san." He smiled softly when those eyes widened for a moment in apparent shock, his movements completely stopping.

For a moment, the cherry blossom wielder thought he might have said something he shouldn't, his lover merely looking down at him for a few seconds, which stretched into eternity. He opened his mouth, intending to ask if the other was all right, when a cold tongue thwarted his plan as he was suddenly kissed hard and passionately.

"Senbonzakura-san," Hyourinmaru breathed against his lips, placing his forehead against his lover's.

Senbonzakura's eyes widened as he felt the ice wielder's cold reiatsu begin to envelop him, curling around his own, gently wanting to be a part of him. He released a shaky breath, also releasing his own reiatsu, twisting and curling it with his lover's, which caused Hyourinmaru to tremble pleasantly and begin thrusting again.

They moaned together as the pleasure seemed to be enhanced with their spiritual pressure mixing. Senbonzakura panted heavily with every thrust, Hyourinmaru setting a much faster pace than before, his climax approaching quickly as his reiatsu reached for his lover's.

"Hyo-Hyourin…maru-san," he voiced between pants and moans, back arching and fingers digging into cold flesh, "I…I can't-AH!"

Icy fingers wrapped around Senbonzakura's leaking, overheated cock tightly and stroked.

Senbonzakura cried out loudly, body tensing against the ice wielder, spirit energy peaking with him, pulling Hyourinmaru with him as he came, shooting his hot cum between them. White euphoria enveloped him and he couldn't breathe for only a moment, but sighed with a smile he knew he must have had on his lips when he felt Hyourinmaru's cold seed fill him. He shivered pleasantly and wrapped heavy arms around the other zanpakuto, who collapsed upon his chest, panting heavily.

The room felt a bit cold, but enjoyable as his body slowly cooled, the lustful fire fanned for the time being. Senbonzakura nuzzled his lover's neck, feeling extremely sated and ready for a nap; their masters could wait just a little longer.

Hyourinmaru shifted slightly, cold lips gently pressing against his lover's temple, whispering, "I love you, Senbonzakura-san," as they both fell into slumber, smiling.

XXXXX

Byakuya scowled in slight irritation as he walked through the halls of the sixth squad's barracks. He was a little worried, although he would never admit it; Senbonzakura had wondered off some time ago and still hadn't returned. The Kuchiki heir knew there was nothing to really worry about. His zanpakuto could take care of himself, but it simply wasn't like him to disappear without saying anything.

He lightly sighed when he arrived at the courtyard. Senbonzakura had vanished as the sun was sinking behind the horizon, but that had been hours ago; the moon was shining high above as stars twinkled brilliantly against the deep blue sky. '_Were could he have gone?_' he wondered quietly.

Byakuya's head turned as a sudden surge of reiatsu reached his senses and a slender eyebrow rose in curiosity. It certainly was his zanpakuto but…there was someone else's mixed with it, and the captain couldn't pinpoint exactly who it was.

Deciding it didn't much matter, as the reiatsu was just as quick to fade; Byakuya used his shunpo and followed the signature, finding himself at a storage hut just a short distance away from the sixth squad's barracks. His curiosity continued to escalate as he gazed at the scene before him.

Frost covered the grass in a few meter radius around the hut, which was also sparkling with a thin sheet of ice. He kneeled onto the ground for a moment and picked up a solitary cherry blossom petal, completely covered with frost as well. Byakuya dropped the pink petal and carefully walked up to the small hut, climbing the icy steps and reaching for the cold door. It took a bit of force to slide it open even slightly, just enough to look inside, and what met his gaze made light blue eyes widen in surprise.

A fair coating of ice enveloped nearly the entire room, but it was clear enough that the captain could see and recognize armor and clothing scattered around, as if taken off in haste. He blinked in confusion before he caught sight of his zanpakuto, very naked, underneath another zanpakuto he knew, also very naked.

Byakuya could feel heat rise to his cheeks and he quickly slid the door closed before flash-stepping at least a mile away. He hid in the shadows for a few moments, trying to calm his thoughts and get the fucking blush on his face to go away…along with convincing another body part to _stand down_. Taking deep breaths, Kuchiki knew he'd have to have a little talk with his sword; he sure as hell didn't mind that he was having sex with another…er, _comrade_, but he at least wanted to know if he was going out. Then he wouldn't have to come across scenes like _that_.

Hoping that the image he now had in his mind was not permanent, Byakuya walked calmly down the streets, slowly heading towards squad ten's barracks; even though it was late, the sixth captain was sure Hitsugaya would also want to know what his zanpakuto was up to when he vanishes from sight.

Kuchiki was not looking forward to telling him.

The End! :)

Please Review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
